Sampai sini sajalah
by JoTerry
Summary: Rukia mendapat tahu bahawa Inoue mengandungkan anak Ichigo.


**Sampai sini sajalah**

 ** _One-shot_**

 **A/N: Bleach milik Kubo Tite. Seperti semua cerita-cerita yang aku tulis sebelum ini, yang ini juga mengenai IchiRuki. Tetapi ia bersifat angst dan berasaskan kekecewaan Rukia apabila dia mendapat tahu bahawa Inoue sedang mengandungkan anak Ichigo.**

 **Aku tetap menyokong IchiRuki. Tetapi sejak akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa bahawa Ichigo tidak layak akan cinta Rukia. Aku merasa seolah-olah Ichigo sendiri yang telah memilih untuk mengkhianati dirinya sendiri** ** _dan_** **ikatan takdir antara dia dan Rukia. Memang tidak adil aku mengarahkan kekecewaan aku terhadap hero kita ini. Tetapi untuk seketika aku melayan perasaan pahit yang disebabkan oleh ending bodoh yang Kubo tikamkan terhadap peminat-peminat sejati** ** _manga_** **nya.**

 **Maaf ya? Sebagai satu warning untuk kalian, anda mungkin tidak bersetuju dengan isinya. Warning seterusnya: aku telah menulisnya dalam Bahasa Melayu sebab aku orang Malaysia. Tetapi aku letak dalam kategori Bahasa Indonesia sebab ada lebih ramai peminat Bleach di Indonesia daripada di Malaysia.**

 **Oh ya… Cerita ini hasil inspirasi lagu** ** _Dewi_** **oleh** ** _Dewa 19_** **. Yalah, aku peminat band ini. Aku juga memang suka dengar lagu Bahasa Indonesia.**

 _Dewi, aku mohon, beri kesempatan untuk menebus dosaku._

Untuk apa? Jangan haraplah aku dapat memaafkan kau, Ichigo. Apa yang telah kau lakukan itu sudahpun membinasakan diriku. Jangan haraplah, sial!

 _Maafkanlah aku yang menyakitimu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bisa begini._

Jadi? Kau fikir kau dapat bermain-main belakang aku dan berharap tidak apa-apa yang akan berlaku?

 _Semua terjadi begitu sahaja. Tak ada yang serius antara dia dan aku._

'Terjadi begitu saja', ya? Lucunya kata-kata kau ni. Tak ada yang serius tapi muncul pula Si Anak dengan rambut warna jingga dan mata 'lembut' itu.

 _Tidak ada cinta dan tak ada hati. Hanya kerana aku lelaki dan dia wanita._

Aku tak kisah pasal ada cinta kah tidak. Ada hati kah tidak. Memanglah aku tahu bahawa seorang wanita hanya dapat dihamili seorang lelaki. Kau fikir aku ni bodoh, kah? Yang utamanya, Kurosaki Ichigo, engkau telah menidurinya walaupun kita berdua telah sekian lama mempunyai perasaan untuk satu sama lain.

Mungkinkah itu semuanya penipuan kamu? Segala yang pernah kau ucapkan… di mana aku adalah penghenti hujanmu. Di mana akulah sebab engkau memperolehi kuasamu. Di mana akulah pengubah duniamu. Di mana kau tidak dapat menyaingi kepantasan dunia tanpa aku dalamnya.

Bodohnya aku ni. Aku sepatutnya sudah menyangka bahawa ini akan berlaku. Memang pernah aku berkata kepada diriku sendiri yang percintaan dan perhubungan sebegini sangat menyusahkan. Tidak kufaham kenapa aku tetap membiar diriku jatuh ke dalam perangkap ini.

Bodoh, Rukia! Apakah yang akan dikatakan oleh _Nii-sama_ tentang kebodohanku ini? Pasti beliau kecewa dengan kecuaianku. Buat malu puak Kuchiki saja.

 _Dewi, kaulah hidupku. Aku cinta padamu sampai mati._

Bergurau lagi, ya? Katakanlah, sejak bila aku telah menjadi hidupmu? Apakah kau sudah lupa yang aku seorang dewi kematian? _Akulah_ kematian, Ichigo. Di mana aku berada, di situ jugalah kematian.

Kau cinta padaku sampai mati? Mungkin benar juga ayatmu ini. Sebab kehidupan berakhir di depan tapak kakiku. Kehidupan tidak akan sampai kepadaku. Cintamu telah berakhir sebelum ia mencapai aku.

 _Dewi, belahlah dadaku. Agar kau tahu. Agar kau mengerti._

Pandainya engkau. Semakin suka kau membuat aku ketawa. Inikah cara kau ingin menghiburkan aku, Ichigo? 'Belahlah dadamu'? Berapa kali telahku berbuat demikian untuk memberi kau kuasa Shinigamimu? Bukankah sudah dua kali? Belum cukup lagi? Inikah sebabnya kau membuat 'dosamu'? Supaya aku akan belah dadamu sekali lagi?

Percayailah, Ichigo. Walau berapa kali aku belah dadamu, walau berapa kali aku kembalikan kuasamu, aku tidak akan tahu malah mengerti getaran hati seorang manusia seperti engkau.

Engkau yang telah menyelinap ke dalam jiwaku. Engkau yang telah merampas segalanya daripada aku dengan kata-kata manismu. Engkau yang telah kini meninjak kepercayaanku kepadamu.

Aku mengakui, memanglah hatiku telah kuanugerahkan kepadamu suatu masa yang lalu. Memang mungkin ia masih milikmu. Tetapi jiwaku tidak akan terus berangan-angan untuk mengambil balik hatimu yang telah kauserahkan kepada wanita lain.

 _Oh Dewi, dengarkanlah…_

Ichigo…

Lupakan sajalah. Kita tidak mungkin akan bersama lagi. Kau telah mengkhianati cintaku kepadamu. Aku tidak ingin lagi mendengarkan apa-apa penjelasanmu.

Kau pergilah dengan Inoue. Dia memerlukanmu. Dia yang mengandungi anakmu. Kembalilah kau kepada hidup dan dunia kemanusiaanmu. Hiduplah sejahtera dengan pasanganmu dan peliharalah dengan seluruh jiwamu keluarga barumu itu.

Cinta kita telah mencapai akhir hayatnya.


End file.
